Anceint Ruins
by Wormhole
Summary: Sequel to ‘Off World’.   Kolya and Zenta have teamed up, in an effort too gain a foothold against the people of Atlantis.  Only one person stands in the way of their goal.
1. Teaser

**Okay guys. I know you don't like me keeping you all waitng;), so lets give this story a shot, the sequel to Off-World. Enjoy :).**

**Ancient Ruins**

**Teaser**

The entire city of Atlantis was disserted. Scattered remains of cartridge shells could be found on the floor, and an eerily wind whipped through the hallways of the ancient city.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked through the middle of a long corridor and she could see black smoke floating towards her, in the semi darkness.

Horrified by the site of it, she tried to keep her distance by starting back the way she had come. She had only gone so far before tripping over a dead body. As she picked herself up, her hands touched the owner's uniformed jacket. When she looked up to see whom the jacket belonged to, she got the shock of her life, to find it belonged to Major. John Sheppard.

Quickly she started to scramble away from him, but his hand unexpectedly reached out and grabbed her arm, startling her as he did so. She looked at his face as his eyes snapped open. "You killed us all Elizabeth."

Although she new it to be true, Elizabeth shook her head in an attempt to deny the truth of his words. But John shook the arm he was holding and indicated her left hand; looking at it, she found it was covered in blood 'his blood' quickly she snatched her arm free and finished standing up. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

With one last look at John, whose eyes were now closed again, she turned round and could see the black smoke had nearly reached her. "Leave me alone!" She cried out, before running from it again.

Having turned the other way, Elizabeth could see that, that path was also blocked by black smoke. She backed up against the wall as the smoke from both sides came nearer. "I don't want you inhabiting me anymore! I can't control you!"

Soon the whole corridor was filled with smoke.

**TBC**

Want more?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Pleased you all enjoyed the little teaser, so lets get this underway. Enjoy :).**

**Extended teaser: Well. I didn't want to give too much away previously ;).**

The entire city of Atlantis was disserted. Scattered remains of cartridge shells could be found on the floor, and an eerily wind whipped through the hallways of the ancient city.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked through the middle of a long corridor and she could see black smoke floating towards her, in the semi darkness.

Horrified by the site of it, she tried to keep her distance by starting back the way she had come. She had only gone so far before tripping over a dead body. As she picked herself up, her hands touched the owner's uniformed jacket. When she looked up to see whom the jacket belonged to, she got the shock of her life, to find it belonged to Major. John Sheppard.

Quickly she started to scramble away from him, but his hand unexpectedly reached out and grabbed her arm, startling her as he did so. She looked at his face as his eyes snapped open. "You killed us all Elizabeth."

Although she new it to be true, Elizabeth shook her head in an attempt to deny the truth of his words. But John shook the arm he was holding and indicated her left hand; looking at it, she found it was covered in blood 'his blood' quickly she snatched her arm free and finished standing up. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

With one last look at John, whose eyes were now closed again, she turned round and could see the black smoke had nearly reached her. "Leave me alone!" She cried out, before running from it again.

Having turned the other way, Elizabeth could see that, that path was also blocked by black smoke. She backed up against the wall as the smoke from both sides came nearer. "I don't want you inhabiting me anymore! I can't control you!"

"But your consciousness gives us peace and serenity Dr. Weir." Came an invisible voice.

"You call this peace!" Elizabeth yelled back as she pointed at John's body.

"Peace is in the eye of the beholder." Soon the whole corridor was filled with smoke.

It was then Elizabeth woke up back into the real world.

**Chapter One**

Walking into the Infirmary, John spotted Carson by his workstation; he was busy keeping a close eye on Elizabeth via the security monitors. "Hey Doc. How is she doing?"

Carson looked up, when John finished talking. "Well. Her wounds seem to be healing rapidly; there's almost no sign off torture. Although whether she'll wake up is another mater. She hasn't responded to any treatment I've provided, since you brought her here."

"Any activity from our so called friendly Phantom?"

"Apart from the slight alteration to Doctor Weir's fiscal structure." Carson indicated Elizabeth's left hand. "None. "

"Do you think it's safe to go in the room and see her?"

Carson shook his head. "I'm sorry Major, she's in there for a reason, I can't let you go in, if there's a risk of letting this Phantom loose, should it show itself."

It was then John saw Elizabeth wake up. She immediately sat bolt up right and she yelled his name out of panic and desperation; he watched as her eyes searched wildly around the small room looking for him. Ignoring Carson's order to keep out, John headed towards the door and was in the middle of opening it before Carson noticed.

At the sound of John entering, Elizabeth turned her head sharply at his presence and her eyes started to feel with tears. "Your not dead?"

"Last I checked, I wasn't." Seeing Elizabeth was struggling to come to terms with reality John quickly moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "Nightmare?"

Elizabeth nodded and John continued talking. "You had us all worried you know."

Sniffing over his shoulder she asked him what was going on. Looking up briefly when she heard the door opening again. It was then she noticed she was in a private room in Atlantis, rather then in the main Infirmary.

Carson came in after John whom screwed his eyes tight knowing what he was going to say. "Major! I said no admittance into this room, at least not without some form safety precaution."

Ignoring him John released Elizabeth from the hug and looked into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Scared. Why am I in this room? What's going on?"

Shaking his head, Carson walked towards the bed and stood next to John. "What's the last thing you remember?"

It took a moment for Elizabeth to answer the question. As she searched her jumbled mind. It was then flashed memories of Kolya's relentless interrogation brought her back to realism.

John noticed her eyes widen, and her face completely drained off colour, he shot Carson a concerned look.

Knowing what was to follow Carson quickly grabbed a bowl from the side unit; Elizabeth took it and had immediately thrown up in it.

"You remembered the worst part?" Asked Carson, Elizabeth nodded. "That was only to be expected."

"Great bedside manner Doc, she was scared enough as it was."

"I'm sorry John; but she needs to get it out of her system, before we tell her the remainder of the story."

"What happened to me after Kolya…" Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Both John and Carson looked at each other. "Are you telling her Doc or am I?"

"You're the one who was there lad." Responded Carson as he ran a few checks on the monitor systems. "Just keep a watchful eye on any changes."

Totally confused about what was happening Elizabeth turned to look at John as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

John began his version of the story. "We guessed you wouldn't want to go through the whole lot again, so I'll start from where we found you, after Kolya…" Elizabeth glared at him; he knew full well she didn't want to experience it all again, "…well you know."

"_Once we found your location I ordered McKay too…"_

**TBC**

**Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. **Charmed225**. Where has everyone gone:(. Hope this chapter brings you all back ;) :D)

**Chapter Two**

"_Once we found your location I ordered McKay too…"_

…_John watched as the Phantom turned to face him, growling as it did so. John knew exactly what it had planned. Especially when he saw Elizabeth trying to reach out to it. "No. Don't!" But it was too late, seconds later the room filled with a bright white light._

**Flashback**

"_Afterwards."_

Once the bright light had receded, John and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. Elizabeth kept morphing, from herself to the Phantom; not like before where the Phantom appeared; but physically changing. Both of them were screaming out in pain.

The minute it was over, Elizabeth was left unconscious on the ground in the middle of the room. John quickly moved forward to check her pulse 'once' he deemed it safe to do so, he breathed out when he found one. But the other thing he found disturbed him greatly, her left hand hadn't returned to normal. Her nails were long like a cat and black fur could be seen on her knuckles.

John quickly lifted Elizabeth up in his arms and ordered the others to fall back to the gate.

As they neared the gate, his team was spread out to cover them against any aggression should it arise, John noticed that some of Elizabeth's bruising had gone.

He lowered Elizabeth to the ground, for a closer look and to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Rodney, Teyla and Ford rushed over to see what the problem was. But their question was quickly answered when a small cut above Elizabeth's right eyebrow disappeared.

"That's not normal." Pointed out Ford.

"No, a lot of things aren't normal at the moment." Answered John. Without waiting another minute he scooped Elizabeth back up and continued towards his destination.

**End Flashback**

Whilst John finished his version of the story, Elizabeth looked at her left hand. True enough, what John had described was visible. "Carson. Can I have a mirror please?"

Carson handed her the mirror standing on the bedside unit. She looked at her reflection and found no indication of injury to her face.

Elizabeth handed it back to him. "How long was I out for?"

John and Carson exchanged glances. But it was Carson who answered. "No more then three days."

"I take it, I'm in here, because of the Phantom?"

Carson nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. From what John has described it would appear the Phantom might have physically merged with you. Until we no for sure we can't afford to take any unnecessary risks."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead as she absorbed all the new information. "Can I be alone for a while please."

"Aye, but should you need anything just call okay." Carson handed her, her earpiece and left the room.

Elizabeth glared at John when he hadn't moved. "John, please. I need to think things through."

"Okay, but just so you know. Your not alone Elizabeth, we're here to help you, should you need us. Sooo no running off again."

"John, at the moment. I don't think I'll be leaving this room any time soon."

"Just making sure we understand each other."

Elizabeth swatted him away and John quickly made for the door.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Lantia4ever and Charmed 225. A little more. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Three**

"So Zenta. What is it, you wish to show me?" Asked Kolya as the two of them made their way to the Ancient Ruins on the planet Tes'tra.

"Many things. The Ruins here on this planet, hold many secrets. Two off which the Atlantians already know."

Kolya was a little annoyed that Zenta's people hadn't told him about this when they first met on Tes'tra. "And those secrets would be?"

"The Phantoms were left to guard this place from the Wraith; they continued to live on when their counterparts died. When they had no one to control them, they became the aggressive beasts they are until an alternative was found."

"Alternative being you and your team."

"Yes and Doctor Weir."

From Zenta's expression, Kolya knew there was more to these beasts then he was letting on, but decided to play it by ear rather then force the truth from him. "And the second secret?"

"The second secret is the The Eye, which allows us to travel between Ancient buildings."

"The Eye, you mean an Ancestral Ring?"

Zenta nodded. "Something resembling it, yes."

Kolya was pleased he made the right decision coming here with Zenta. "Atlantis, does it go there?"

"It does. It is how Dr. Weir escaped from me the first time. I hope to use it because, we will need both her and the Phantom to complete our task."

"Providing she's alive, she wasn't looking to well when I left her."

"She's alive, I can sense it."

"How?"

"We can sense each others Phantom; it's what draws us to them."

Zenta remembered the moment he found Elizabeth's Phantom on it's own having joined with the human. "It's interesting mind, I've never known a Phantom to separate from its counterpart having joined?"

"Perhaps Dr. Weir has learnt to control it more then you?"

"Or something else?"

Kolya was waiting for that something else, but Zenta was letting on. "Will need some help if we're going to storm Atlantis."

"Help will be waiting for us. You forget, three of my colleagues were left behind; we just need to rescue them first.

Kolya didn't think he would get a chance so soon, for revenge. But if things worked out well that revenge would soon be in his grasp. He listened as Zenta continued talking.

**TBC **

Please read and review, thanks. "More coming soon!"


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews guys :). Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

In the training room both John and Elizabeth had starting Sparring, John suggested aggression maybe the answer for the beast to show; Sparring seemed the perfect sport, only it wasn't working.

Carson stood by the entrance of the room to keep an eye on any progress, whilst Teyla observed, weapon in hand in case things got out of control.

Once again Elizabeth fell under John's stick and she was beginning to get frustrated. "Enough John, this isn't working. The only difference I feel is a load of bruising."

John twisted the stick in his right hand, whist he circled Elizabeth as she stood back up. "They'll soon heal."

"That's not funny, just because I heal quicker then any of you. Doesn't give you the right to use me as a punch bag."

Surprised by the sudden use of the word John stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye. "You know why we're doing this Elizabeth, we need to see if the Phantom could compromise your position."

"I know and I appreciate everyone's concern, but it's been a week already and nothing has happened."

"You know what I saw Elizabeth, when the Phantom rejoined with you. Why on earth did you encourage it in the first place?" John threw more strikes with his sticks, but Elizabeth saw them coming and was able to block the first few blows before being hit in the side.

"I told you, I don't remember much of it."

"You reached out to it, looked it straight in the eye, almost as though you were pleading for its help."

From nowhere Elizabeth heard noises around her before seeing flashed images. First she heard John screaming out 'No don't! Seconds later, she saw the Phantom.

John was about to throw another attack, but stopped mid way when Elizabeth dropped her sticks before clutching the side of her head in pain and feel to her knees.

Carson quickly ran to her side when he could see her discomfort and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth love, what's wrong."

Still holding on to her head, Elizabeth screamed with her own voice, that she could hear.

John tossed his sticks away and tried to get Elizabeth to look at him when she hadn't answered to Carson's question. "Elizabeth… Elizabeth look at me."

Elizabeth did or rather the Phantom did. It had happened so quickly; one second Elizabeth was sitting before him, and in no time at all, the Phantom appeared in a bright white flash. It growled at him menacingly John fell backwards when it did.

Carson quickly removed a needle from his right pocket and took the cap of it, whilst the Phantom lashed out at John whom hopped backwards from the attack. "Keep it occupied Major I need to inject this quickly."

Slowly Carson crept up behind it, but the Phantom sensed him coming, spun round and swiped the needle from his hand.

"Well we now know, Elizabeth isn't in control of the Phantom, she would never lash out." Shouted John to Carson over the noise of the beast.

"I was afraid of that, it would seem your hypothesis was right Major. The Phantom doesn't respond well to aggression."

"I don't think it was aggression Doc, but hate."

"Hate?" Questioned Carson as he tried to get around the Phantom to retrieve the needle from the floor.

"When Zenta attacked Elizabeth, her face turned to hatred before the Phantom appeared, it did just then when I wouldn't stop attacking."

"Right now, we need it to stop it from attacking us, before Elizabeth regrets it when she reverts back."

Seeing the needle was within reach John lurched forward for it. The Phantom was just about to jump him; only John was ready and stabbed the needle in its neck. There was a small whine of pain before the creature passed out.

**TBC**

Please read and reivew. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

In the brig, Legos, Kista and Juster sat in the security cell in Atlantis; the cell was guarded by two soldiers; both of whom raised their weapons the minute someone unexpected walked into the room.

Back in the adapted Infirmary room, both John and Carson watched over Elizabeth, as she transformed back to normal.

Soon after, Elizabeth woke from her sleep. Feeling groggy she slowly sat up in bed, with John's help. "What happened?"

"The Phantom happened." Answered John as he placed a pillow behind her back.

"It showed?"

Carson got a pen torch to check her eyes for any abnormality. "Aye it did."

------

Having been freed from the cell, Legos and his men 'now armed' discreetly made their way to the Control Tower, whist their rescuers continued on to their objective.

-----

Elizabeth rubbed the side of her neck and felt the puncture mark from a needle having scratched it. Her eyes went straight to Carson. "You drugged me?"

"We drugged it." Corrected John. "It was all we could do. Otherwise it would've been down to Teyla had we not been able to stop you escaping and possibly hurting someone in the process."

"I understand that, I just don't get it. Why can't I remember any of it?"

"Maybe because they are not your memories but the Phantoms?" Suggested Carson.

"But I am the Phantom."

Confused by what Elizabeth just said and from the look on Elizabeth's face she was just as surprised, Carson tried to get her to repeat the last sentence. "Excuse me?"

"Did I just say that?"

Suddenly to everyone's surprise the door to the room burst open, both Kolya and Zenta stood their weapons at the ready.

Kolya directed his weapon to Elizabeth, who was just as shocked as John and Carson about the intrusion. "You're coming with us Dr. Weir."

John quickly stepped in front of her to block the weapons aim. "She's not going anywhere Kolya."

"What are you going to do, to stop me from taking her Major. It's not like your armed."

John raised his fists. "Who said I need a weapon to stop you."

Kolya had, had enough of the time being wasted and raised his weapon to fire at John. "Don't make me laugh."

He was just about to pull the trigger when Elizabeth 'still' in her training gear, black trousers and red top, jumped off the bed and stood in front of him. "Stop! I'll go with you."

John tried to pull her back. "Elizabeth no!"

"I'm not going to be reasonable for anyone's death Major, providing I can help it." Elizabeth whispered something in his ear before moving over to Kolya. "You found me before, you'll find me again."

Kolya took Elizabeth by the arm. "Very wise Dr. Weir."

"Kolya if you hurt her, you won't live to regret it."

"Major, Major, Major. You people never learn." Without warning Kolya raised his weapon and fired.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Six**

Kolya raised his weapon and fired.

-----

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as she watched the bullet strike its target. She tried to rush forward to help John as he collapsed onto the floor; hitting the bed on the way down, but Kolya held her back. She struggled ferociously in his grasp for release, but Kolya didn't relent, instead he and Zenta dragged her out the door by both arms as she screamed John's name.

Carson quickly activated his earpiece and ordered the security alarm to be activated having informed the Control Room of the hostage situation. Whist doing so he attended to the Major.

Carson noticed the bullet had ripped through John's right shoulder; quickly he removed John's jacket and jumper, in order to attend to the injury. Once again his earpiece was activated as he called for medical assistance.

-----

The security alarm was ringing through the hallways. Kolya kept his hold on Elizabeth, as he and Zenta watched out for any signs of resistance. It wasn't till they neared the Control Tower did they encounter some.

Kolya raised his weapon and pulled Elizabeth in front of him for protection as two security guards came running towards them, automatically aiming P-90's in their direction. "Drop your guns or I'll shoot her."

If the Phantom would ever show, now would be the perfect time, thought Elizabeth as she watched the stalemate. "Don't listen to him, my wounds will heal should that happen."

The guards hesitated.

Kolya looked at Zenta. "You told me, that couldn't happen?"

"Do you think I would still hold this scare on my face if it was possible?" Zenta removed his facemask once again.

Elizabeth's hands found their way to Kolya's arm, which held her in a throat lock. "Think about it Kolya, the wounds you inflicted on me a while back, they should've taken many days to heal, and yet none show." She nodded at the guards and they opened fire.

The first few shots hit on the ground in front of them as a warning, Kolya stepped back a little to avoid being hit in the leg.

Black smoke soon filled the hallway, Elizabeth looked around wildly to see where it was coming from, as she knew she wasn't the cause of it. To her left, Zenta had summoned his Phantom.

Concentrating his efforts on the two men standing in their way, Zenta released two beams of black mist from his hands; both of them knocked the guards back the way they came.

Mentally Elizabeth tried to summon her Phantom; she immediately sensed a change inside her.

Holding onto Elizabeth, Kolya felt a slight tingling sensation rub off on his hand that held her. He quickly snatched it away just as a bright white light filled the surrounding space.

Kolya found himself face to face with a wild animal, like the one he encountered in the forest. "Dr. Weir?"

The animal growled at him and lashed out a claw, from which he stepped back.

Zenta stepped in between the two and unleashed another beam of mist to Phantom Elizabeth's direction. By jumping out of its path she was able to avoid it. "Dr. Weir, don't let this become a battleground. Not today."

Kolya couldn't believe that, Dr. Weir and the Phantom were one in the same. He pulled out his radio. "Legos, fill the Gate Room NOW!"

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "More coming soon!"


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the alerts and reviews.

I do apologise for the long wait for this chapter and sorry that it's so short.

I'm kind of testing the waters to see if there is still any interest in it and if it's worth completing? Don't forget, if you need to refresh your memories like I did :D. Off-World story comes before this ;).

Enjoy

**Chapter Seven**

Both Elizabeth and Zenta were soon engaged in a catfight as black smoke filled the corridor around them as it seeped in from the control room.

Kolya kept his distance, as the cats clawed each other. He could tell Zenta was the larger of the two and seemed to be winning; Dr. Weir appeared to be struggling to deflect his blows. Every time she tired to attack, Zenta would morph into black smoke Elizabeth couldn't seem to perform that trick.

Kolya kept his gun trained on her as well as he possible could, just in case he ever got a clear shot, he would take it.

Zenta swiped a paw hard across Elizabeth's face and she was thrown back against the wall with a freshly made scare.

Zenta's fun was over as more guards could be heard from around the corner and Kolya wasted no time taking out their target. As Elizabeth got back onto her paws, he fired a tranquilizer-dart of some kind; a quiet meow could be heard as it hit her square in the front left shoulder. It took mere moments for the effects to work and she passed out on to her side, immediately transforming back.

A shot was fired past Kolya's shoulder, as he bent to pick up the unconscious form of Elizabeth Weir. He was surprised at how quickly she reverted back, the minute she was knocked out by the powerful drug. "Let's move!" He yelled to Zenta who was still in cat form.

Zenta pounded down the corridor on all fours and Kolya followed at a run, Elizabeth resting across the back of his shoulders.

**TBC?**

Still interested in this? Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy:).

**Chapter Eight**

As Kolya reached the Gateroom, the gate was already in the middle of a dialing sequence. Looking up to the Control Room, he could see Legos by the DHD.

Zenta had taken care of the few remaining solders that were guarding the gate; they had trouble seeing through the black mist, which had filled the room. Making it easier for them to take them out.

Once the gate sequence was complete, the rest of Kolya's team rejoined him and Juster turned to face him. "We could take Atlantis now, whilst we have the element of surprise."

Kolya shook his head, as Zenta was the first through the gate, just as reinforcements entered the room. "If you want to stay behind and deal with that lot, feel free. We stand a better chance defeating them when our goal is achieved."

Juster looked round when the shooting had started and saw a squad of guards running towards them, he quickly followed the others through the gate after having a change of mind. The gate then shut down.

--

John groaned when he opened his eyes for his right shoulder hurt like hell, although he could fill a sling was in place supporting his arm. He knew he was in the infirmary the minute he was conscious, he could tell by the noise of machines he knew all to well.

"About bloody time."

Oh yes, he knew that voice too. One he can't seem to avoid at late. Turning round to face that person; yes Carson was standing there in his white lab coat with a concerned look etched on his forehead.

John rubbed his own forehead, when he tried to recall what happened. "What happened? How long have I been unconscious?"

Carson picked up John's medical chart and started scribbling information on it. "Nearly ten hours. Kolya shot you at close range. Your lucky to be alive son."

John took in the information and he saw flash images of what happened. 'Elizabeth Kolya wanted Elizabeth.' "What happened to Elizabeth?"

Carson stalled when he asked, almost as though he didn't want to say. He didn't blame him, no doubt whatever had happened he knew he would want to see her and Carson would do his up-most best to keep him from going, considering the state he was in.

After a few minutes silence and a-tell me look from John, Carson relented. "She was taken, when Kolya and his men stormed this city."

That was it, John had started to move from his bed in order to go and rescue her from Kolya's clutches.

As predicated Carson tried to stop him. "I strongly advice you rest longer. Your in no condition to go on a rescue mission right now."

"Unless you plan on throwing me in the brig Carson, I'm going." John seethed when his shoulder protested against his actions.

"You will only injure yourself further."

John remembered the state Elizabeth was in when they last rescued her. "That'll be nothing compared to what Kolya might do to Elizabeth if I don't go. You know that as well as I do."

Carson sighed and he didn't hide the fact. "Other members of this expedition are already forming a rescue plan. At least wait till they have one before you go stampeding off."

That would explain why Carson hadn't contacted any one to tell them he was awake. "They'll need all the help they can get."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that over, John left the infirmary although not as fast as he would've liked.

--

When Elizabeth became conscious after the shot from the tranquilliser; she found herself back in the abandon ancient building on Tes'tra and her hands were tied behind her back as she sat in an awakened position on the cold floor, littered with sand that had seeped in from above.

Looking around, she could see everything was the same as before. Well, expect for the new large crack in the ceiling, which was probably made the last time the gate was active,

She could see why the ancients abandoned this facility; the whole place was probably unstable.

The others were working by the control panel and hadn't yet noticed she was awake.

"I should be able manipulate this device, so we can connect to our realm like the ancients did before, when their experiment went wrong, only this time more of our kind should be able to come through."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in interested when she realised they were talking about their race. She assumed this was their planet, but now it seemed she was wrong. Zenta was the one who was actually adapting the controls to suit them, when he explained the situation. "Once I've made the connection, we may only get one chance."

"With the combined energy from all four of us, will be able to break the barrier between the gate connections."

So that's why Zenta wanted the machine fixed last time. They somehow managed to come through the barrier between their world and this via the ancestral-rings.

"Will just have to make sure Dr. Weir complies to our demands. It would make it easier if she cooperates and uses her abilities to aid us."

She decided to make them aware she overhead. "You'll have a hard time archiving that."

They all looked at her with a look that made her shiver and she knew at that point it wouldn't stop them from trying. Not after all the trouble it took them to get her here.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	10. Chapter 9

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Ten**

"Whether or not you are prepared to help Dr. Weir, doesn't concern us," answered Zenta as he continued working on the gate, "we only need your phantoms energy signature to breach the grab between this world and ours."

Koyla walked over to her and kneeled down to look her in the face. "In other words, from your point-of-view, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Elizabeth did the one thing she hadn't done in a long time; she spat in his face indicating she wasn't interested in helping.

Kolya didn't flinch or wipe the spit from his face, instead he grinned mischievously at her. "Look at it this way, the hard way will be much easier for us."

On the inside Elizabeth was scared stiff, but on the outside she hid that feeling well and gave Kolya a cold hard stare. "My people will find me Kolya and then, you'll wish you'd never been born.

Growing tired of tormenting Dr. Weir, Kolya returned to the others. "Legos keep watch above will you? Just in case Dr. Weir's friends show up."

--

The minute John was free from the infirmary, he didn't waist any time getting a search and rescue plan formed.

Ford, Rodney, Teyla and Bates; along with a couple of his men had already formed the bases of the rescue mission by the time John had reached the briefing room; it was just a case of locating Dr. Weir's whereabouts. But he knew exactly where to look.

--

The rescue mission was finally set into motion, and the control room was a hive of activity as two puddle jumpers were crammed packed, with fully armed marines who were preparing to leave Atlantis, when a radio transmission was detected via subspace.

The gate technician waited for the download to finish on his computer, before opening the file.

--

Just before John was about to punch in Tes'tras address on the puddle jumper's DHD, he received an urgent call from the gate technician in the control room to abort the mission.

John was furious and wasted no time responding to that request. "Why the hold up?"

"_Sir. We just received a radio transmission from Acastus Kolya and I would strongly recommend you listen to this before you proceed with the mission."_

The message was patched through to the puddle jumper and Kolya's voice sounded over the intercom. _"Major Sheppard. I trust you are listening to this message, because by the time you receive this transmission, Dr. Weir will be living the last few moments of her life if you don't listen to what I say."_

John could hear just about everyone's reaction to the news as Kolya continued talking.

"_As you can imagine, Dr. Weir has refused to help us the easy way, so my advise to you is to keep your gate shield lowered once it activates, which should be any time…"_ John heard the gate starting to dial from the jumper. _"…Now! If you don't, you'll be sorry. End transmission."_

Unsure what he meant Rodney looked at John for an answer as he sat in the co-pilot seat?

John could hear the sequence was nearing completion and a horrible thought came to mind, 'Surely he wouldn't?'

Quickly he opened the ships hatch and sprang from his chair before running to the control room. Once there John could see the gate shield was already active and the last chevron locked into place. "Lower the shield!"

Confused, the gate technician turned to him to confirm the request. "Sir? We haven't received an IDC yet?"

"And we're not going too! Lower it!"

Not wanting to face Sheppard's wrath if he didn't he hit the deactivation panel and the shield lowered. John raced down the steps to the gate room, weapon at the ready in case he wasn't right. He seriously hoped he was though.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he was, hands still tied Elizabeth stumbled into the gate room all dazed and confused, she fell into John's waiting arms.

But he wasn't prepared for what followed soon after, as black smoke started filling the room.

**TBC**

Please read and reivew. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


End file.
